


Morning With You

by AlternateCode



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Persona 5 Secret Santa, Years Later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-07 04:24:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15210932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlternateCode/pseuds/AlternateCode
Summary: The soft morning after a passionate night.





	Morning With You

**Author's Note:**

> For snowystarguardian for the P5 Summer Secret Santa!
> 
> I ended up rewriting this three times....ahaha...
> 
> But I hope you like it!

The touches at night were passionate and often rough. They were hot and intoxicating. The touches in the morning were different however. Every touch then was a soft, loving caress as each ray of sunlight would peek through the blinds.

Goro was the one to usually wake up first, having to head to precinct early as to not be looked down upon by his peers. A fair amount of the time, on the other hand, was due to criminals with too much time on their hands. Ren was often busy with classes and his job at Cafe Leblanc.

This morning was a rare one, one where both didn't have to worry about any responsibilities.

As a result, the time was ticking closer to ten when Goro found himself sitting up and slipping out from under the covers. He sat on the edge of the bed, bare feet touching soft carpeted floor. The very same floor that was currently a mess from their discarded clothes, indirectly reminding him of the events last night. There was still a dull ache to remind him if the clothes didn't. At least Ren would be suffering just as much.

Carefully, he shifted to glance back at his boyfriend sleeping peacefully. Even asleep he looked sexy as hell.

Goro couldn't help himself. He reached over to the nightstand and unplugged his phone, quietly checking the time before turning back to his sleeping boyfriend. Swiping the screen, the camera app opened and Goro leaned forward, snapping a couple shots. He smiled to himself as he flipped through the pictures, oblivious to the stirring of the other.

Ren had felt a shift in weight and noticed Goro sitting in all his naked glory from the other side of the bed. He pretended to sleep a little longer until the sound of Goro's phone camera made him change his mind.

“You know, why take pictures when you have the real thing right in front of you?”

Goro’s cheeks lit up, a deep pink hue telling of his embarrassment. Before he could even stammer out a defense, Ren already had him trapped. His boyfriend's arms were wrapped around his waist, tugging each other closer. All Goro could muster was a gasp when he was suddenly pulled back onto the bed, where he landed on top of Ren. The awkward position Goro found himself turned out to be irrelevant when the result ended up with Ren pulling him into a soft kiss. It wasn't as intense as last night but it loving and inviting. He let himself be guided until his body was completely hovering over his boyfriend before pushing back, taking over the kiss.

Slipping his fingers into the messy locks of Goro's behead, Ren pressed his naked body against the other's with a smirk on lips. “Come back to bed.”

“I was just going to make some breakfast,” the detective responded, extracting himself from Ren’s grip.

“Why? We finally have day off. Let's sleep in a little longer.”

“I can make some breakfast in bed?”

With a dramatic gasp, Ren shook his head. “I refuse to share our bed with the oven.”

“Ren!” Goro lightly smacked his boyfriend's arm, the faintest hint of a smile appearing. “Tabling sex with appliances for another time, if it's alright with you, I was going to make some bacon and eggs.”

“Not pancakes?”

“They are good! What do you have against them?”

Laughing he shifted close enough to give Goro one last kiss before he completely slipped off the mattress a d out of reach. “It's cute how much you love them. Are you going to photograph breakfast for your food blog then?”

Exasperation was apparent in the other's features. “That was my publicist’s idea.”

“Yet you still keep up with it.”

“Not sure why you do though,” Goro admitted, dodging Ren’s inquiry. He placed his phone on the nightstand once again after checking it one last time. He could feel his boyfriend's gaze on him as he tugged on his underwear.

Watching the detective getting dressed was somehow just as sexy as undressing him. Ren could watch it on repeat for hours. What surprised him was when Goro didn't pick up his own shirt but rather pulled on one of Ren’s. He didn't even bother putting on any pants before heading to the kitchen. Was this guy trying to entice him?

“You should wear that more often.”

A smirk from Goro told him that he was _very_ aware of what he was doing to Ren. “You'd like that, wouldn't you?”

He could only laugh at the snarky reply. The detective prince’s fans were entirely fooled. Goro was a sly piece of shit. Yes, his boyfriend was going to be the death of him.

Just then a ring broke the silence.

Ren glanced over, finding the source to be Goro's phone. The tone lasted a mere second, meaning it was a text rather than a call. He adjusted to sit comfortably on the edge of the bed prior to picking up the device and clicking it on.

Illuminating the screen was a single text from Makoto’s elder sister, Sae. She occasionally worked alongside Goro on cases.

「I apologize for disturbing your day off. I was wondering if you have time today to review the arson case?」

Once again Goro was going to take off on one of his off days. He wished the detective would take it easy sometimes but hardly complained, however today was one of the rare days where their off days lined up. What horrible luck.

He sighed.

Slipping on his underwear, a wicked idea came to mind when his eyes landed Goro's open shirt drawer. “Two can play at this game.”

Ren entered the kitchen, the tantalizing smell of breakfast wafting in the air. He noticed the scent of bacon, eggs, and….pancakes. In the end, his boyfriend couldn't resist.

Said boyfriend was too engrossed in his cooking to no to notice Ren’s presence. Heck, he probably didn't even hear Ren walk in. Taking this to advantage, he quietly snuck behind Goro. Arms wrapped the detective's waist once more, lips pressing against the exposed skin of Goro's neck thanks to ponytail.

“Sae-san messaged you. She wants to ask if you can look over a case file today,” he whispered.

Goro was momentarily startled, only relaxing to his boyfriend's voice. He pressed a hand on top of Ren before resuming his cooking. “Did she say which case?”

“Arson.”

That caused Goro to pause. “That was supposed to be solved. Some guy burning all the places he went on dates with his girlfriend to or something.”

“Oh?” Ren mused, sliding one hand along Goro’s side.

Unfortunately his boyfriend stopped him before he could reach more intimate parts. “We’re not having sex in the kitchen.”

“You fucked me on the couch once so why not here?”

Goro tried not to let his flustered expression show as he didn't miss a beat. “And you fucked me on the table. So I repeat, no sex in the kitchen.”

Lifting up his arms in surrender, he backed away. Man he loved Goro’s face like that.  “Another time then.”

“Not another time either,” he replied, gesturing to the kitchen table. “Now go sit, breakfast is done.”

“The table I fucked you on?”

“I _will_ punch you, Amamiya Ren.”

“Please do.”

Glaring, Goro brought over the food and placed them on the table. They sat across each other, shooting jests at each other until Ren couldn't hold back his curiosity.

“Are you going to meet up with Sae then?” he asked, fork poking at the last bit of pancake.

A beat of silence, as if Goro was surprised by the question. “No, of course not.”

Now Ren’s expression reflected his boyfriend's. “What why?”

“It's our day,” Goro answered, a light blush coloring his cheeks. “Besides I had some plans in mind for us. It's been awhile since we've been on a date.”

“ _The Amazing Akechi Goro_? Asking _me_ out on a _date_? The world must be ending!” Ren exclaimed with an exaggerated gasp.

“Don't be so dramatic. I've asked you out many times.”

“Goro, asking someone to ‘hang out’ does not mean ‘go on a date’.”

“I was trying my best!” he stammered out with hint of irritation at being teased. “Do you want to go on a date or not?”

“With you? Always,” Ren smiled, one of the special soft kinds. “I love you.”

“You really do play dirty. Saying such lines while dressed like that,” Goro groaned, hiding his red face in a free hand.

“Ah, so you did notice.”

“ _Of course_.”


End file.
